


Summer Day's Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Entendre, Drabble, Gen, Hobbits, Humor, M/M, Male Protagonist, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Summer Day's Fun

Frodo groaned in quiet frustration, leaning back against Sam's bare chest. "It's no good, Sam. Best we just stop."

"Are you sure?" His voice, close to Frodo's ear, now, carried only the slightest tremor of disappointment, but it was enough to break Frodo's heart.

"No... one more time, all right?" he said softly, resigning himself to practising all day, if that's what it took to get this right. Besides, the learning was not entirely unpleasant.

Sam held onto Frodo as he reached over the shore once more, into the glittering river, and grabbed at the flickering tail of a salmon.


End file.
